Nara
"Alright, sister. Better that we stay close together, right?" -''Nara Godfreys words to ''Charlotta Vidal. '''''Appearance Her appearance is down below. Casual'/'Battle Short pink hair at the front and the back, Pinkish-red eyes, a shirt, jacket, blue camo pants and some sneakers. Sword and shield are included at the back. It is better not to anger her as she's good at managing her anger. She can use it at anytime. If you try to bully her, nothing affects her. It won't affect her. If something severely angers her, her eyes gets harder to see. But, the only eye you see is the right, as if the color changed to red, glowing according to the color. It is best to stay away from her if she is in that kind of state. However, there is a way to stop that. This method only works for people that didn't make something that angers her severely. You gotta get her to calm down. It will take 12 times. Once you've done it, she'll calm down and revert back to her normal state. Backstory Nara Godfrey was once a good child at the age of 10 while Charlotta's 11. Nara has a great family life and also a perfect school life. No one bullied her, she only has friends! She respected her family so much that she was very loyal. At the age of 23 while Charlotta's 24, their parents suggested that they should go on the adventure. Of course, they both accepted the request. But, someone was watching them. Someone who suddenly turned into their enemies because of working with someone else. They soon encountered their enemy. Their enemy told them that their family will die in the war because it will happen soon. They just didn't believe in that so, they just continued walking across. But, this didn't stop their enemy. Their enemy soon started to fight them. Charlotta was however a bit scared but Nara was the one who took care of their enemy. But, it all changed one day. When Nara and Charlotta get back, they see a war going on. They however see her family managed to get out alive. They also see some people. Some dying, some got out alive. Their cousins, their friends, their everything, all was lost. Some died and some alive. Nara was tearing up to see her home get destroyed. But, Charlotta told her to keep on moving, to take care of themselves. Nara later on, stopped tearing up, accepted. They both continued on. Without food and water. They walked through everywhere untill the forest. Which is where they spot a shelter. They felt so curious so, Nara was the one who checked out while Charlotta on the other hand, was cautious. Nara checked inside the shelter, there was furnitures all around. TV, chairs, tables, bedrooms, kitchen and pretty much everything! Nara told Charlotta to check out that it was amazing. Charlotta has no decision but to check it out. When Charlotta went in, she was amazed. Nara told Charlotta that they would survive here. Charlotta then thought it was a good idea so, they stayed. After a long time, they decided to leave the shelter with everything they gathered. During their adventure, they see a sword and a diamond shield. Nara is the one who grabbed it because she felt courage on her side. She thinks it would be useful. Charlotta on the other hand, is good with swords. Even though, she's a bit scared. She may be good with swords but, Nara decided to teach Charlotta some tricks to do with the sword and how to engage themselves in battle. After teaching alot, Charlotta however, seemed brave. Nara then, had decided to teach Charlotta about how to throw some punches and kicks. After alot of punches and kicks, a fire came out from Charlotta's punch. Charlotta was confused however. But, Nara wasn't expecting it. Nara then decided to teach Charlotta about alot of things she knew. About powers, about fighting styles and everything she had. After teaching everything she had, Charlotta then felt courage on her side as she felt strength within her. They then continued their adventure. Nara then suggested Charlotta to split up. Charlotta was surprised with fear that she doesn't want to lose Nara. But, this didn't stop her. Nara knows Charlotta can take care of herself more than Nara, that she knows everything more than her. Charlotta then has no choice but to split up. Nara soon continued her adventure. Can she survive? Personality She's kind, shy and helpful. She would like to help those in need but, she's very shy when it comes to greetings. The process of getting courage to greet is so slow but sometimes fast. Is curious when it comes to decisions either to check things out or not. She's also cautious around herself. She's also good at managing her anger. If severely angered, her right eye is what you see. Her eyes will change to red, glowing according to the color. Beware of her when she's in that state because it is not the Nara you knew. While she's in this state, her inner self knows what's happening. It's the best you get away from her when she's in this state because she might try to kill you. Calming her down will 12 times to get her back. (This method only works for someone who doesn't kill her allies/friends.) Sometimes, she'll manage to get back to her own normal state and know what happened. She pretty much knows how to break your guard so, be careful. Once your guard is broken, she'll be the one who'll take advantage. Take her advantage away from her by dodging. But, your reaction must be quicker than her's. If you're too slow, you're gonna be the one who will be taken down. She sometimes changes her fighting style just to confuse you so, once you memorized her moves, there is a chance that she'll change. Watch her movements. Bio A girl in pink hair and pinkish-red eyes. Name: Nara Godfrey Nickname: Nara Age: 23 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Asexual Home: ??? Gender: Female Allies/Friends: None. She has to greet new people to have allies/friends. Powers: Is able to use Fire, Ice, Wind, Restoration, Conjuration, Illusion, Earth, Water and Light spells. Can use any Super Moves but, won't freeze time unlike Denis. The invisible shield appears around her instantly when it comes to Super Moves. The effect comes too. When the effect is gone, the shield is gone too. Can make combos with a successful attack. Can jump twice in the air. (If the jumping from the ground counts, it means you jump thrice. Once from the ground, twice from the air.) Family Members: Charlotta Vidal, Unknown father, [[Jeanelle|''Jeanelle Nanna]] (Mother), 3 unknown female cousins and 3 unknown male cousins along within the uncles and aunties (2 female and 1 male died along within 2 uncles and 1 aunty) '''Loves': None. Likes: Her new allies/friends, her old allies/friends coming back, good life and peaceful world. "The peaceful world is what i'm dreaming about." Dislikes: Seeing her allies/friends get hurt or die, her enemies, her sister's enemies, the enemies of her allies/friends, nightmares, violence and ruined world. "I hate violence and nightmares. Even the world that is ruined." Weaknesses: Extreme VIOLENCE, Chin, Stomach, Left Hand and Right Feet. Items N'/'A None. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBUwitVwnWI Asura's Wrath - The Lost Episodes: Ryu's Theme (Her in-battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41keZ2e60j8 Street Fighter IV - Ryu vs. Akuma Theme (When it comes to fight her old rival/enemy)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-tbs-2j-wI Street Fighter V - Ryu's Theme (When things started to get hardcore and her opponent's health is in a critical state)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBUwitVwnWI Street Fighter IV - Evil Ryu's Theme (When things started to get hardcore and her health is in a critical state)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nV7TFzFJI0 Asura's Wrath - The Lost Episodes: The Last Standing (Asura vs. Oni, her perspective when her control is at the most darkest or possessed by a demonic entity)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et6L2Ws-9EA Asura's Wrath - The Lost Episodes: Evil Ryu's Theme (When her control was changed into a darkest control, where she goes ahead and starts fighting them all brutally to death or was possessed by a demonic entity)] Alternatives Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Adventurous Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Nara and Charlotta's Family Tree